far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Thousand Hands Initiative
The Thousand Hands Initiative is a conglomerate forged by [[The Trilliant Ring|''The Trilliant Ring]] and [[The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox|The High Church of '']][[The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox|''Messiah-as-Emperox]], ''partly as a response to the increasing wayward nature of serfs within the sector, most notably demonstrated by the creation of the [[STO|''STO]] and subsequent conflicts thereof, and partly to put humanity back on the path to another golden era for the species. The aim of the organisation is to spread the core messages of both entities, namely the achievement of both spiritual and material perfection for humanity at large. The Thousand Hands are based on [[Berkmann III|Berkmann III]] (now known as Navette). This offers the organisation a number of advantages over setting up on other more established Imperial planets, such as a largely untapped workforce, and a large population more amenable to new movements and ways of thinking. Given the strategic position of the planet, it also enables The Thousand Hands to work within the Imperial Core, The Expanse and the outer worlds of Acheron Rho, allowing the movement to spread its ideals far and wide to most of the population of the sector. Background As the alliance between The Trilliant Ring and The High Church began to grow, both organisations sought additional ways to enhance and improve the sector at large. The High Church, within its role of spiritual mentor to Humanity, looked to Berkmann III and its constant in-fighting as a threat to the status quo, particularly within the fringe planets throughout The Expanse. With the war with the STO coming to an end, The High Church looked across the sector and determined that Imperial realignment was required, particular with respect to the disgruntled serfs that had propped up the forces opposing The Empire. The Trilliant Ring, as part of The Expanse project, sought to take on responsibility for Berkmann III as it had done with many of the other systems in the south of Acheron Rho. As larger and larger worlds were starting to be incorporated into the Expanse, Trilliant sought to have a method of ensuring the Expanse embraced Trilliant ideals. This proceeded to be a serious issue of concern for Trilliant, who were aware of the need for a way to effectively unify the Expanse under their governance. Formation Discussions ensued between the two with respect to the planet, and despite their alliance, talks broke down. Tensions remained frayed until a series of secret meetings took place in [[Berkmann Cathedral|Berkmann Cathedral]]. Central to these meetings were Carlidra De'Neferi and Brother Reformist Levi Akeakamai, a.k.a. ‘The Lowlander of Navette’ - a married couple from Berkmann III who quickly became known as ‘The Golden Couple.’ The couple had recently started a grassroots movement within [[New Antioch|New Antioch]] that brought together the artisanal craftsmanship of The Trilliant Ring and the pillar of Faith that is the High Church as a way for Serfs to serve God, serve the Emperox and serve themselves. Word of this movement reached negotiators, and sensing an opportunity, the couple were brought in to extensively expand and the scale of this project. The Thousand Hands Initiative matched well with the motivations and long term goals of both factions; as a recent addition to the Empire, The Trilliant Ring has begun its own long term journey towards this through their work establishing The Expanse. Their experience in taking control of fringe planets and lifting up the local populous married well with The High Church’s cultural significance and influence at all levels of humanity. The High Church s this as a way to ‘hijack the revolution’ without bloodshed or dramatic upheaval. This was a chance to readjust the mindsets of serfs using its preferred method of course correcting, namely the soft ‘nudging’ of perspective towards the spiritual and the Imperial. Whilst this might take generations, The Thousand Hands Initiative enabled a way to provide spiritual uplifting alongside a cultural renaissance that would further guide serfs and nobles alike towards the desired views and perspective of The High Church. With the project approved to initially develop throughout The Expanse, with plans to adopt the approach across other areas of the sector, The Thousand Hands was unveiled in October, 3200. Operations The Thousand Hands Initiative aims to create spiritual and material perfection in line with the beliefs of The High Church and The Trilliant Ring. It does this through three different types of operations: Education Education is dealt with through a branch of the Initiative known as '‘The Thousand Minds.’''' This is a large scale program which all members - known as The Golden Herd - undertake prior to advancement into other areas of the organisation. It is designed to help Serfs understand their role within the sector and within humanity, including how they can serve themselves through serve to God, The Emperox and the noble houses to which they belong. It is also a unique offering to those being educated in the Expanse through the Initiative. As part of this, they learn practical skills which are of use to them and their respective owners, such as how to produce artisan crafts and goods. The type of goods created are taken from an approved list of products made by The Trilliant Ring and The High Church. Public Works Most members move into this area of the organisation following completion of their education within the Initiative. As the bulk of The Golden Herd will end up here, this branch of the initiative is fondly known as ‘The Thousand Souls.’ This branch uses tithed labour to construct great works such as cathedrals, hospitals, roads, public housing and Imperial monuments. The variety of work given to serfs here is often more extensive than the typical projects extended to them. Artisanal work Those who did not proceed into the creation of Public Work join ‘'The Thousand Hearts'’ branch of the Initiative. Upon completing their education, serfs who show a particular acumen towards the creation of products and goods may be invited to join this line of operation. Those within The Thousand Hearts are provided with advanced education and knowledge with regards to Trilliant processes, technologies and manufacturing techniques. The goods, products and services created through this aspect of the Initiative are made available to the rest of the Empire through a variety of sub organisations under the banner of The Thousand Hearts. The roles of Nobles The nobility of Acheron Rho are able to get involved in the The Thousand Hands Initiative in several ways, and indeed they are encouraged to do so by both The High Church and The Trilliant Ring. Tithed Labour A significant proportion of their role is the contribution of labours that nobles can make. Bequeathing serfs into The Thousand Hands helps the Initiative to grow, and can provide work, a sense of direction and also a renewed focus to a particular noble’s serfdom during particular times of unwanted distraction. Both The High Church and The Trilliant Ring are quick to point out that elevating one’s serfs is also a means on elevating oneself, and should those serfs wish to return to their respective Houses, they will be free to once the legal obligations associated with the revocation of tithes has been completed. Of course, The High Church has long supported the provision of tithed labour in lieu of donations, and such support for The Thousand Hands Initiative is likely to be looked upon very favourably. Monetary Donations For nobles not able to provide tithed labour, there is the option of providing donations to The Thousand Hands Initiative. Donations are recorded on a publically accessible [https://bling.highchurch.space/leaderboard leaderboard], where all within the sector can see who the highest donors are and from what House they come from. Commissioning Public Works Once fully operational within the Empire, The Thousand Hands will be looking to take on commissions from nobles within the sector. Commissions will be discussed on a case-by-case basis, but it is known that the projects of nobles who have shown an affinity to the Initiative via the tithing of labour or provision of donations will be seen as a higher priority than others. The assignments of projects to either The Thousand Souls or The Thousand Hearts will also be dependent on the level of support provided to the Initiative by the commissioning noble in question. Benefits for Participating Nobles There are a number of benefits that high level donors are able to access due to their charity and generosity, above and beyond the noted favour of The High Church and The Trilliant Ring. For instance, this is a way for nobles as well as serfs to forge closer ties to The High Church, The Emperox and God. The commissioning process also sees them develop closer ties with both founding entities on a professional level, and in time could see them having a greater say in the types of projects and works undertaken by The High Church and The Trilliant Ring. For those nobles struggling to garner influence and perhaps even credit through The Trilliant Ring, The Thousand Hands Initiative is an alternative for building a relationship and accessing the various luxury goods and services that The Trilliant Ring offers. For those not struggling, there are also bespoke offers made on a periodic basis to upstanding denizens of the Empire and long standing customers. Management The organisation is managed by a number of high ranking High Church and Trilliant members, who take the lead from Carlidra De'Neferi and Brother Akeakamai. The Golden Couple An enigmatic couple from Berkmann III, their marriage has been seen by many to exemplify the spirit of the new Berkmann. Carlidra De'Neferi has been involved in the Berkmann III project from its inception, whilst Brother Akeakamai was only recently brought on board given his substantial local knowledge, innovative thinking, and Faithful disposition. Early reports suggested the couple met at one of the many mixers thrown by the two organisations. Many of these were thrown as a way to encourage informal communication and socialisation between employee and priest, an important step towards the ongoing civilisation of Berkmann III. After a short courting period the two were married in a small chapel aboard the Cathedral, taking their honeymoon on a private nature reserve funded by the Benevolent Brothers of The Sacred Gourd on the far side of the planet. Their involvement in the reconciliation between the Trilliant Ring and the High Church began as talks were seriously stalling, toward the middle of September 3200. Already recognised as conciliatory figures who aided in quieting the unrest following the death of local leader Tal'at Lau, the High Church and Trilliant Ring were able to come to an understanding through as of yet unknown means as the couple became involved. Current Projects There are a number of projects being considered as the inaugural project for The Thousand Hands to undertake. These will be shared with citizens of Acheron Rho at a later date as they move through into development. Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:Alliances